Dearest to Me II: The Demon Slave Revolution
by HanyouKayleeSama
Summary: Sequel to Dearest to me


Chapter I : Ten Years In The Making

The grass rolled in the slight chilly breeze, a deep and lush green. The change in seasons now apparent as the leaves on the trees, displayed an Eden of yellows, greens, reds, browns, golds, and bright orange. It was autumn in Massachusetts at a lodge with a spectacular view of Mount Greylock. Kaylee Stood on the freshly painted wooden porch enjoying the peace and tranquility.  
It was early morning, which was unusual for her to be fully awake. Dante worked nights mostly so she usually slept during the day. She'd awaken long enough to see her two sons and daughter off to school, then hop back in bed with her loving husband to sleep till the kids got home.  
At first it was a trial to work around Dante's schedule. Being separated on his long trips, worrying about him all night nearly drove her mad. She finally, after several years, convinced Dante to let her help him on several jobs. Her skills in demon purification were more powerful than ever and extremely helpful in battle. She loved working with her husband, even with the danger.  
It was their ten year anniversary. Dante decided to take some time off and take his lovely wife on a very needed vacation. Dante figured the lodge was great for a week or two of romance. And she had to admit, the romance still bloomed in their marriage.  
Sota was a teenager now and practically a scholar. Like his father, he wasn't the athletic type, so books became his passion. The boy was handsome as well. Dante told Kaylee, Sota's comeliness came from her, though she didn't see just how. Dante had seen photos of Jamie and even when so far as to jokingly ask her if she was certain that Jack Darklighter was his real father. That earned Dante a playful slap across the face. It didn't hurt him as much as it shocked him that she had actually struck him.  
Then there were their twins, Alec and Adrienne. Kaylee was just as shock as Dante and the doctors when Alec appeared minutes after his sister. The ultrasounds showed only one child, a boy. It was a joy. Adrienne was born 11:55pm, Alec was born 12:03am. So despite they were twins, each had a different birthday.  
Just like the difference in sexes, they were are similar as night and day. Adrienne was Daddy's little angel. Like her mother she possessed flaming red hair, long elegant fingers and her mother's naturally pink rose petal lips. She had her mother's skills in purification and her father's patience with alchemy. Tall for her age and thin, yet graceful and regal.  
Alec took mostly after his father. Other than his mother's sparkling golden eyes the rest was a perfect match for Dante. Same silver hair, tall and confident. He trained with his father to become a devil hunter and continue the line until Mundus' final demise, and the line of Sparda could be free.  
While on, technically, their first honeymoon, Trish and her daughter were keeping watch over Dante and Kaylee's children. Trish's daughter, named Harmony, was over a year older than the twins. Adrienne and Harmony became the best of friends. Alec held a crush on her, though he would not admit it, while Harmony had eyes only for Sota. That is a little mess. Sometimes, Kaylee fears Alec will resent Sota for the beautiful Harmony's affections she fosters for elder half-brother. But who could really blame Alec for falling for the honey haired goddess. Even Kaylee was taken back by her obvious beauty. Skin like milk, long soft golden hair, dazzling baby blue eyes and a perfect radiant smile. A goddess.  
Kaylee stood thinking on her beloved children when her thoughts were interrupted by Dante's arrival. He walked to her side, rubbing the sleep from his gorgeous cobalt blue eyes, smiling and slightly staggering from grogginess. 'My God,' Kaylee thought silently, 'Ten years of marriage and I'm still amazed by his beauty.'

Dante: "Good Morning, baby."

Kaylee: "Good morning, honey." She said sighing as he took her in his arms. Holding her back against his chest, gazing at the morning's splendor. "It's a perfect day." She whispered.

Dante: "Hmmm. Perfect for what?" He chuckled and nipped at her neck playfully.

Kaylee: "My lord, Dante! Your insatiable!"

Dante chuckled as she reflected on the dark hours of last night, they had spent love making. Though sex was often in their marriage is was never mechanical or morning of boring like her first marriage had been. Everyday and night with Dante was heavenly, marital bliss.

Dante: "Only you can slake my lust, sweet wife."

K: "I had better be the only one." She countered playfully.

Dante: "Well, there was that waitress in Buffalo who came close." He grinned boyishly as Kaylee spun around.

Kaylee: "You son of a..."

Dante: "Watch it baby! You'll hurt my fragile, virgin ears with that kind of language."

Kaylee: "There is nothing innocent, fragile or virginal about you, Dante Sparda." She said giggling. "I know this for a fact!"

Dante: "Well, maybe I forgot. You should de-flower me all over again." They both laughed and held each other lovingly. Dante suddenly lifted Kaylee into his arms and kissed her passionately.

Kaylee: "Was she good? This waitress in Buffalo?"

Dante: "She was a good waitress."

Kaylee: "So this woman actually exists?"

Dante: "Jealous?"

K: "Yes!"

Dante: "How about you be my waitress this morning?"

Kaylee: "Hm, Sounds interesting."

Dante: "Well, then missy. You better hurry up, you got a large order to full. Bring a round of chocolate sunup, and strawberries, and we'll see if that satisfies my hunger."

Kaylee burst into laughter as Dante carried her inside, cradled in his arms. 


End file.
